


he who can not forgive himself

by emothy



Series: Rewritten [8]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fuji, Tachibana, Tezuka. In the same continuity as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/26479">a dark heart, beating</a> but set after. Fuji visits Tachibana in hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	he who can not forgive himself

-

"-And so, it is my fault that we are where we are; Seigaku scraping their way through to the finals, Tezuka miles away undergoing treatment and therapy and goodness only knows what." Fuji shuffled where he sat on the edge of Tachibana's hospital bed. "Are you shocked by me?"

Tachibana opened his mouth to speak, and thought better of it. He began again.

"It would be a lie to say not," he began with a small smile, "everything about you surprises me. Not least of all your interest in me."

"But you don't think me a terrible person." Fuji said simply. "I do. And when I decided it at first, I was so sure..."

"Maybe you did the wrong thing, but you did it for the right reasons. It was dishonest, but would your captain listen to plain words and reason?"

"It depends what for." Fuji smiled. "Not in tennis. There is no reason in tennis for Tezuka; only the love of the game."

"I know how he feels." Tachibana replied, gesturing to his leg. "This cast will drive me crazy soon."

"You have more patience than you would lead others to believe. And you're not as good a liar as you'd like to think."

"W- What?"

"Tachibana," Fuji began, "if I had told you anyone else had done what I have done to Tezuka, you would have been abhorred. So why are you still making excuses for me?"

"When I know the answer to that, I'll know how to break free of you." Tachibana replied determinedly as Fuji stood up and stretched. "Because I know that the moment Tezuka comes back I will have to. Will you tell him the real reason Atobe was able to take him out of the game?"

Fuji walked almost to the open door of Tachibana's private room before he glanced back and replied;

"He already knows."

-


End file.
